the baby chronicles
by Kassy Lee Satuda
Summary: the gang gets turned into babies and hiei has to take care of them with help of his friend. a few OCs come in too. mainly it's a bunch of one shots all put together!


#1 Hiei's Babysitting Desater

Kassy Satuda was walking home after a long, hard day of training. She expected to come home to a bit of relaxation and maybe the nice warm lap of her boyfriend, Hiei. That's not what she got. Oh no, she got something _todally _different!.

"Hiei i'm home" Kassy tied to say through a yawn.

In responce there wasa yell and Hiei running out of the kitchen.

He ran into Kassy, all most knocking her to the ground. He wrapped his arms arounds her waist and said in a frighted, all most paniced way "Thank God your _finally _home! Kassy, they're evil! Even more then I was when I was evil."

Kassy blinked her hazel eyes a bit. After a few more blinks she put her hands on Hiei's shoulds. "Uhh... Hiei? What are you talking about?"

He straightned and looked at her. "Ummm... well, what if i told you we have kids?"

Kassy looked at him. "Hiei that's not possible. I haven't gotten pregnet." She gave a nervous smile.

"I know." He relpied.

"Then...how?"

Hiei sighed, "Maybe you should just follow me." He turned and headed to the kitchen.

She shrugged and followed. They entered what was _formally _known as the kitchen. Presently it was known as... a war zone. Kassy's eyes almost popped out of her head at what she saw. There was mashed up food on the walls and floor and 6 todlers sitting around the kitchen table covered in more massed up food.

Now, the 21-year-old brunett was not one that cared if the house was a little drity and she wasn't one that got scared easily either, but now she was scared and really pissed at the mess.

She took in a deep breath and screamed. She staggered back and fell into Hiei's arms. She pointed at the todlers and the kitchen. For one of the very few times in her life, she was speechless.

Hiei lead his head down so his ear was by her mouth. Her left eye started to twitch. All of a sudden her voice boomed out over all the noise. "_HIEIIIIIIIIIIIII EXPLAIN NOW!" _

Hiei dropped Kassy and flung his hands over his sensetive ears. 'Ow. Ow. Ow. My poor ears. Damn she can yell!' He tought while trying to regain his hearing.

Kassy was now on her feet with her hands on her hips. She glared at her boyfriend.

He put his hands up as if to defend himself "O...ok." He stammered "You see we had this mission, right. It was a simple one. We had to kill these demons that were supposaly a threat. Well, Me, Yuskue, Kurama, and the ideot Kuwabara went on it. Well Kowenma, being the over-cousios person he is sent Jin and Aishi along aswell. Ok, fine, we could live with that. Well we got the place and there was only _one _demon. I jumped on the roof of a near by building so I could see if there was any more. Every one else surronded the demon. Yuskue attacked it with a spirt gun. The demon died instantly. I felt this other one coming up behind me. All i did was duck and he fell over the side. Kurama attacked him with his rose whip. After a while the dead demons started to let out this _green gas_. That's when your _damned_ Toki Ni had to walk up, right into the gas! When it cleared I was stuck being a_ babysitter!_ Boton and Kowenma are working on a cure."

Kassy blinked then let out a small oh. She was about to say something to Hiei, when a loud wail filled the air. Hiei and Kassy turned and immetetly located the sorce as being Kuwabara. Kurama looked at the crying child then decied to join him. The moment he started crying Jin and Toki Ni started bawling. Aishi and Yusue looked at each other and started to cry just because every one else was.

Hiei looked at his girlfriend ,"Kassy please help me!"

She just sighed and nodded. Then she wnet over to the one that stared the crying fest and picked him up. She started to rock him "Hush Kuwabara. It's ok. Stop crying. Everything's gonna be ok."

Kuwabara looked at the cat-demon-in-human-form. He gave her a baby smile. She smiled back. She handed him to Hiei who was standing in the entrace to the kitchen. He looked at Kassy and raised an eyebrow.

"Take him to the living room." She told him.

"Oh" He said and did as he was told.

She scooped up Kurama next and got him to stop crying. Then she handed him to Hiei, who took him to the living room with Kuwabara. She picked up Toki Ni, got her passified, and handed her to Hiei. She picked up Jin and did the same to him. She picked up Yuskue and he stopped crying immetly. When he stopped Aishi did as well. Kassy sighed and lifted them into her into her arms and took both into the living room.

Hiei looked at her. "Now what?"

Kassy shurgged and put the childern on the floor. She walked over to the couch and plopped down. Her eyes started to close "Why didn't you call Sheira or Kalami?" She mumbled.

Hiei glared at her, "Don't you think i did! No one answered! They must be busy."

"Mmmm" Kassy said as she started to drift off to sleep. Hiei smiled and leaned down and kissed her forhead.

Her nose twitched. She opened one eye "Hiei you smell like peas."

He sweatdropped, "Well see if i'm ever romantic with _you _again"

Kassy sighed and got up. "I'm sorry. We should give them a bath. You grab Yus, Kurama, and Kuwabara. I'll get the other 3."

Hiei nodded and grabbed his assinged children. Kassy grabbed hers and headed for the bathroom. Hiei followed her. They set the todleres on the ground. Kassy went to the bathtub.

"Hiei, strip 'em!"

Hiei looked at her in todal shock "huh!"

She started to fill the tub with warm water. She sighed, "Take their clothes off. They need a bath and they won't get one until you strip them. Ok? Oh and one more thing, shut the door!"

He sighed and did as he was told. When the door was shut he started to take the mushy clothes of the kids. When they were nude he'd hand them to Kassy so she could put them in the tub.

He got the others done and He went for Aishi last. He was unsuccseful in getting her clothes off. She was crawling away from him in a two-year-old evasion monuver. He lunged for her little fluffy fox tail, but missed and got the floor.

Aishi crawled into Kassy's lap. She pointed an accusing finger at hiei "Ba ba."

She looked at kassy and her big red eyes started to water. She latched onto kassy's shirt and said "mama". Then she turned to her teary gaze to the glaring Hiei.

Kassy glared at Hiei then turned her attion to the kit. "It's ok. That mean ol' demon won't hurt you." She patted Aishi's red hair, took off her clothes, and put her in the tub next to Jin and Toki Ni.

Suddenly there was knock on the front door. Kassy got up and headed to the bathroom door. Before she even got a chance to open it her ankel was grabbed. She looked down at Hiei.

"Don't leave me!" He begged her. Kassy roled her eyes, shook him off, and walked out of the bathroom. Hiei looked back to the tub, were 6 todlers were smiling meniacly at, or so he thought.

Kassy opened the door only to find a blue-haired grimed aslo known as Botan. She gave a big smile at kassy. Kassy raised an eyebrow.

"Uhhhh. Hi Botan." Kassy said and shifted her eyes as if she was in trouble.

"Kassy, hi. How are you?" Botan said and let herself in.

"Uhhhh Botan, what do you want?"

"A status report."

Kassy blinked "Uhhhh? I have 6 todleres takin' a bath."

"Huh?"

"Didn't you want my status report?"

"Oh, no."

Kassy cocked her head "Then...?"

"I came to give _you _mine and Koenma's."

Kassy scratched the back of her heead "And...?"

Botan's face suddenly went dark "We haven't come up with anything yet."

"AHHHH _help me Kassy!" U_h-oh Hiei was in trouble.

Kassy ran to the bathroom with Botan hot on her heels. When they got to the bathroom they both started to laugh. Hiei was being bombarded with sampoo-type bottles by the little boys. The 2 girls were splashing each other.

"Damnit you stupid brats! I hate you!" Hiei finally lost what little pationts he had. He was about to jump into the tub and snrangle the little ones. Even more so when they started to giggle at him. As soon as Kassy saw this, she was under control and in beween Hiei and the tub.

Hiei clenched his fist and growled, "Kassy _move_!"

Kassy narrowed her eyes and gave him a look that said, 'I don't think so!; "Hiei you lay _one _finger on those kids i will _personally _murder you!"

She turned and smiled at the totts. "How could you _posibly _want to hurt these little angels anyway?"

Hiei's mouth dropped. 'Angels? Ha!" He put his hand on Kassy's forehead "Are...you feeling ok?"

She swatted his hand away. "Yes! Hmmm we need to get them dressed."

"Oh that reminds me!" Botan said from the doorway, "I brought a diper bag." She ran out to go get it. Hiei and Kassy raised an eyebrow.

"Ok. Hiei help me get them dryed and into the living room." Kassy said as she pulled some towles out of the cabnet.

Hiei crossed his arms and turned his back on her. "I thought you said that i'm not allowed to lay _one finger one them_? Hmm? So I won't! You can take care of those demon brats _yourself_!"

He was about to storm out of the bathroom when Kassy grabbed his arm. "Please, Hiei, i can't do this do this by myself. I need you."

He sighed and gave in. "Fine."

Kassy smiled at him. "Thank you."

They lifted the kids out of the tub and wrapped them in towles. The boys followed Hiei into the living room. Kassy picked up Aishi and grabbed Toki Ni's hand.

Toki Ni looked up at her. "mama up." She said in her cut little 3-year-old voice.

Kassy sighed and picked up the cat-fox demon. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch with the girls still in her lap.

Botan walked in the door seconds later. She sat the light blue diper bag on the grey carpet and started to go through it. She pulled out 6 outfits, and some pull-ups. She handed 4 to Hiei and 2 to Kassy.

"Ok. Heehee. There's also some toys in there and some other stuff too." She turned to Kassy. "Kassy, can you start working on a cure?"

She nodded.

Hiei held up the pull-ups. "Hey Botan, what the hell am i susposta do with these?"

Both Kassy and Botan kinda did the anime fall. "Y_ou put them on the kids."_ Both women yelled at Hiei. Botan got up and walked out the door.

He sweatdropped. "Uhhh... right. I knew that." He layed the outfits and pull-ups next to him. Then he grabbed a naked Kurama. Kurama tried to wiggle away from Hiei. "Hey you damned brat, hold still!"

Kassy looked at Hiei. "Hiei stop cussing. The kids are gonna pick it up."

Hiei was too busy trying to get chibi Kurama in the blue overalls. He had already succseded in getting him the diper and maroon shirt. When he got the overalls on he tried his hand at getting the socks and shoes on the fox-demon. After he got them on he went after Jin.

Kurama stuck his tonge out at Hiei. Then he walked over to Kassy who was putting a red and white dress on her girls. They were coroperating, even though niether wanted to be in the dress. Kassy patted both of their fox-ears.

"It's probaly because of your tails." She said and patted Aishi's fox-tail and Toki Ni's cat-tail. She looked at Hiei who was still trying to catch Jin.

Jin was hovering a few inches off the floor, just barley though.

"Damnit, Jin, hold still!" Hiei comanded. Jin just stuck his toung out and darted away. He hovered over to Kassy. She just picked him up and handed him to Hiei. Jin started to wail.

"Mama!" He cried and tried to grab for Kassy.

"Aww." Kassy said. "Hiei give him here and give me his clothes."

Hiei shoved the wailing wind demon into Kassy's arms. He stopped crying immedetitly.

Toki ni pulled on Kassy's black tank top. "Mama, dada bad?" She looked over at Hiei, who was fighting with Yuskue to get him in the green shirt and overalls.

Aishi looked at Toki Ni then at Kassy. Then she pointed to Hiei and smiled. "Dada ba ba."

After a long battle with Yuskue, Hiei finaly won and got the mini-spirt dective dressed. He turned his attension to Kuwabara. He looked back at Hiei and screamed. Kassy finished putting the orange shirt and overalls on Jin and also turned her attension to Kuwabara.

She got up and sat infrount of him. "Shh. There's no call for that."

He snifed. Then pointed at Hiei. "Dada scary." Kassy gave a small smile and rolled her eyes. Hiei clenched his fist.

"Why are those damned brats calling me 'dada'?"

Kassy just looked at him. Then she turned to Kuwabara and started to get him dressed.

"Damn!" Yuskue giggled.

Hiei fell over anime style. Kassy just blinked at Yuskue. Then she narrowed her eyes.

Yuskue Urameshi, you will _not _say that word _any_more!"

Aishi laughed and clapped her hands. "Damn damn." She said and started to bounce.

Toki ni started to laugh at her and then she started bouncing too. "Damn." She said and pointed at Hiei.

Jin, Kurama, and (the now dressed) Kuwabara started to say it too. They all pointed at Hiei. "Damn damn." All 6 of the todlers were chantting the word.

"Oops." Hiei said and started to walk off while 'causulay' whisling.

Kassy's mouth dropped. "Ahh. Hiei look what you did! My poor babies!"

Hiei stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"Shit." She mumbled. "Now i'm starting to think of them as my real kids."

She looked at the six todlers, still chantting. She stood up.

"T_hat's enough_!" She yelled over the chant. Every one in the room looked at her.

Yuskue came over and pulled on her baggy black pants. "But, mama, dada said."

Kassy looked down at the 3-year-old and put her hands on her hips. "No buts, Yuskue! And i don't care if you dad _did_ say it." She stopped and trew her hands in the air. "Arg! Blast it all!"

Hiei looked at her like she was nuts. He blinked 'Ok. She's actully starting to think that the brats are our kids.'

He walked over to her. He glared at Yuskue. Yuskue cluched Kassy's legs. Kassy directed her dissaproving look towards Hiei. She pointed to couch. Hiei growled, but walked over to the couch and plopped downin between Aishi and Toki Ni. Aishi crawled into his lab and pointed at his nose.

"Dada ba ba!" She laughed.

Toki ni stood up and lightly yanked his hair. "Bad daddy." She giggled.

Jin hovered over and started to pull on Hiei's hair as well. Kurama, who was on the floor, stood up and started to pull on Hiei's black pants. Kuwabara laughed and joined in. Yuskue laughed and ran over to Hiei. Kassy was about to 'save' her boyfriend, but the door bell rang.

It was Botan again and the UPS guy was standing behind her.

Botan held out a small vile that was full of green stuff.

"I forgot to give this to you." She smiled and then left.

Kassy looked at the vile then stuck it in her pocket. The UPS dude walked up and handed her the sign-thing.

"Ahhh Kassy!"

Kassy quickly signed the thing, grabbed the package, shut the door, and ran back into the living room. She sweatdropped at what she saw.

Hiei was on the floor with 5 3-year-olds and 1 2-year-old crawling, walking, and sitting all over him. Yuskue was sitting on Hiei's face and was pulling his hair. Kuwabara was sitting on his shoulder, punching Hiei in the face. Kurama and Jin were jumping on Hiei's stomec. Aishi and Toki Ni were walking up and down Hiei's legs. They would walk up his right then walk/crawl drown his left. They used the couch to help balence themselves.

Hiei suddenly let out a loud scream. "Y_ou mother fucking brats!. That hurts! Don't you know not to step on a guy's dick!"_

Kassy's mouth practically fell to the floor. "H_iei_!"

He was about to let out another stream of cruses, when Kassy clamped a hand over his mouth. Her now red-gold eyes blazed.

"Hiei don't you _dare_ say another cuss word." She growled and dug her claws into his check to make her point. He narrowed his eyes, but nodded anyway. She sighed and got up.

"They need to eat. It's dinner time."

"It's past dinner time, Kass." Hiei pointed out. His anger had almost todally dissolved.

"Tail!" Aishi squealed and pounched on Kassy's fluffy red and balck tiped cat-tail. Toki Ni clapped her hands and copied Aishi. Kassy smirked and waved her tail a bit. The boys started to crawl off Hiei to chase Kassy's tail. She started to walk to the kitchen, lightly waving her tail. The todlers laughed. All of them tried to catch her tail and all failed.

Kassy started to make the kids sit at the table, when she felt a sharp pain in her tail. She looked back to see her tail clasped in between Kurama's teeth.

Hiei walked in and laughed at Kassy and Kurama. Kurama smiled around the fluffy cat-tail.

He spit it out and bounced over to the table. He sat down next to Yuskue with a big smile on his face.

"Rama caughted mama's tail." Kuwabara said and pointed at Kurama.

Kurama shot a huge grin at them. "Heehee yup. Yup. Me did. Me did."

Hiei walked over to Kassy, who was in the process of making dinner. "They sure are glad that someone caught your tail." He said as he leaned on the counter.

Kassy just nodded and continued to cook

"Can they eat that?"

"Hmm? Why wouldn't they be able to? It's just spegetti and garlic toast."

"Well...they're just little kids."

Kassy rolled her eyes. "They have teeth, Hiei."

When Kassy was done with dinner, she put small portins on each of the kids plate.

All of them dug in, except for Kuwabara. Hiei got his plate and sat next to Kurama. "Great we got ourselves a picky eater."

Kassy sighed and started to spoon-feed Kuwabara. If she stopped feeding him, he wouldn't eat

"Hei, didn't he eat lunch?"

"Yeah, but..."

"What did you feed him?"

Hiei sweatdropped. "I don't remember."

"Well judging from the walls, whatever it was didn't get into their bodies much." Kassy looked around the kitchen. She just sighed. 'Just a bit more work for me, I guess.' She sighed at the thought of having to clean the kitchen.

"You don't have to clean the kitchen." Hiei said, unintesonsly reading her mind.

She raised an eyebrow.

"We'll just make them do it when they get back to normal."

Kassy shrugged. "Whatever."

One by one the todlers started to yawn and their eyes started to droop. Both Hiei and Kassy noticed this.

Hiei leaned back in his chair. "And just were the hell are they gonna sleep. They sure as hell ain't sleepin' in _our_ bed."

"They can sleep in the guest room. The bed is big enough and the room is close enough so we can hear them if they cry. If you get the plates I'll put them to bed."

Hiei crossed his arms. "Fine"

Kassy got up. "Come on, my little charges, time for bed."

They followed her through the halls and up the stairs. She led them to a guest room. Yuskue crawled in 1st. Kuwabara snuggled in next to him. Jin hovered over and plopped down next to Kuwabara. Aishi tried to climb up herself and snuggle to Jin. Kassy lifted her up and she did just as she planned. Toki Ni jumped up and snuggled to Aishi. Kurama was last in. He snuggled to Toki Ni's cat-tail.

Kassy pulled the covers over them and turned to walk out. She turned out the lights when she got by the swich. She turned to look at the 6 little ones.

"They're so cute. What on earth happened?" She walked out of the room and into her and Hiei's. She walked into their bathroom and changed clothes. She walked over to the bed and crawled in.

"Are the brats asleep?" Hiei asked as she snuggled to his bare chest. She nodded in response.

"Mama!" it was Kuwabara. Kassy groaned and crawled out of bed. She walked into their room.

"What?" She asked more then a little bit irrabaly.

"I have to go potty."

The rest sat up. "Me too."

Kassy sweatdropped. "Fine let's go."

After the 'potty brake' and after they kids were re-tucked in she decided to whip up the cure in stead of going back to bed.

The next morning Hiei woke up without his girlfriend snuggled in his arms. Instead of the cat-demon-gone-mama he had her nimi bean-filled pillow she likes to call 'squshy'. He narrowed his eyes at the maroon pillow. He considered setting the 'stupid' cuddely think on fire, but he didn't, cause she'd kill him. He threw the pillow and dashed out of the room.

"KASSYYYYYYYYY! Were the hell are you?" He looked in the kids' room and saw 12 little eyes staring back at him. "Guess i better take care of you brats 1st."

"Dada we hungery." Kurama said

"So...what do you want?" He crossed his arms

"Pancakes!" The other 5 souted.

"Fine come on." He turned on his heel and headed for the kitchen. They sat at their palces at the table. Hiei started to make the pancakes.

Kassy ran in, still in her lab cat and goggles. She had an eye dropper in one hand and a vile in the other.

"How may of those have you made?"

Hiei blinked at her then narrowed her eyes. "Where the hell have you been?

She waved off the qustin. "How many?"

"One."

"Ok you eat that one and let the todlers have the rest."

He raised his eyebrow, she held up the vile.

"That the cure?"

She nodded. Then she filled the eyedropper and put the contents in the pancake patter. She smiled at him. "I'm goin' to sleep now. That should go into effect 5 minets after they eat."

Just as she was about to walk out of the kitchen the phone rang. Since she was closest she picked it up.

"Hello this the resdience of extremly tired people. This the extremly exhausted Kassy speaking. How may I help you?" She said in an answering maschin voice.

"Uhh...Kassy?" It was Sheira on the line.

"What?" Kassy snapped

"You ok?"

"Fine."

"I think you need help. Oh have you seen Yuskue?"

Kassy turned to look at the said person. He was trying to swallow a whole pancake and choking in the process. Hiei was patting his back and trying to make him spit it out.

"Uh Kassy? Hello?" If Sheira was there she would have been smacking the 'mommy' cat on the head.

"Yuskue is sitting at my kitchen table, chocking on pancakes."

"o.O Huh! Why is he over there?"

"We're babysitting him."

"What!"

"He got turned into a baby yesterday and he thinks i'm his mama and Hiei is his dada."

Kassy heard the phone drop and Sheira's insain laughter.

"Uh Kassy what did you tell Sheira?" Now it was Kalami.

"I told her were her husband was."

"And that would be...?"

"Here."

"Oh is Kurama there too?"

Kassy looked at the said fox-demon. He was a mess. He had syrup in his hair and pancakes on his face and clothes.

"K_assy_!"

"Ow. Don't yell. He's here coved head to toe in syrup and pancakes."

"Huh!"

"He got turned into a baby."

The phone was again dropped and insain laughter was again heard.

"I don't see whats so funny. I presonally don't find this a funny situation." She said to no one in perticular.

"Kassy we'll be there in a few minutes to pick them up." Sheira said through gasps of laghter. Kassy heard a click and the other line goin dead. She hung up the phone.

"Who was that?"

"Ria and Kal." She yawned and continued on her way to the couch. She stopped. "Were are their clothes?" Hiei pointed to the counter. She nodded and continued on to the couch. She plopped down on it and was asleep in 30 seconds. Hiei looked at the todlers. They were all done now.

Hiei walked into the living room. He lifted Kassy's head off the couch, so he could sit down. He layed her head in his lap. She snuggled to him, not even waking up.

Toki ni and Aishi came in and crawled on the couch. Toki Ni crawled on top of Kassy. She curled up in the bend of Kassy's side. Aishi curled up next to Kassy's stomec. Toki Ni's tail fell ontop of her head. Aishi had her tail flung over Kassy and resting on Toki Ni's butt.

A few minutes later Aishi andToki Ni were back to their normal age. They were still snuggled to Kassy. It's a wondner she could still breath with the extra weight on her side.

In the kitchen the guys were normal as well. They all looked at each other. Yuskue noticed the mess that Kurama was in and fell out of his chair, laughing. The other 3 did as well.

"Shut up!. Have you 3 noticed were we _are_! Or better qustin, what we're _wearing_!" Kurama yelled.

The other 3 stopped laughing and looked at their surrandings. Then down at themselves.

Jin's irish accsent met their ears. "Well it appears we're in Hiei's kitchen, and wearing not but our skin "

They all sweatdropped. "Well how the hell did we get in Hiei's kitchen wearing our birthday suits?" Yuskue asked. The others srugged.

Kuwabara walked over to the counter. "I think these are our clothes."

The boys went through the folded clouthes, making a mess of the nice pile. They found their's and got dressed. After they were dressed they noticed the extras.

They blinked. 'Why is there still 2 pairs of clouthes left?' They all thought.

"What the hell!" It was Sheira and Kalami in the living room.

Jin grabbed the extra clothes and followed the others into the living room. They went over to stand by the girls. They all turned to look at the couch.

Jin's mouth dropped to the floor. Sheira whipped out a camera and started to snap shots. Well, at least now she had some blackmail on Aishi and Toki Ni. She decided to be nice and not use it on Kassy or Hiei, besides she already had alot on them.

Jin growled and placed himself between the couch and everyone else.

"Well at least now we know why there was 2 extra sets of clothes." Yuskue said with a big grin. He immedetly lost it when he saw his wife's glare.

Hiei opened one eye and ordered, "Hey you! Shut the hell up and get the fuck outta my house! But before you do, go clean my kitchen!"

"Why the hell do _we_ have to clean _your _kitchen, shorty?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because it's _your_ fault. Besides it's the least you can do. You 6, well mainly you _guys_, put me and Kass threw hell!" Hiei yelled back.

All the yelling caused Aishi and Toki Ni to wake up.

"Jin, why the hell am i staring at your ass? Even though it _is _a nice view." Aishi said as she sat up.

Jin whirled on her and threw her bra, panties, black baggy pands and red shirt at her. "Get dressed, Love, and do your _mum _a favor."

She raised an eyebrow. Jin just pointed behind her. She looked at the still sleeping Kassy. Then she looked down at her self. She paled and blushed at the same time. She leped up. "oh man! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm _so _sorry!."

She got dressed at fast as she could. Then she bowed and apalaziged some more. Hiei rolled his eyes at her.

Toki Ni sat up, ending up sitting on Kassy's butt. She yawned and streched. Then she noticed that she was still naked. She blushed and atmpted to cover herself up. "Can i have my clothes?"

Sheira snatched the underware, blue jeans, and black shirt from Jin. She handed them to Toki Ni. "Thank you mommy-daddy " she purred.

Sheira sweatdropped. Yuskue glared at her. Every one else sweatdropped, or rolled their eyes, or even gigled (cough cough Aishi).

"Do we really have to clean Hiei's house?" Yuskue whined.

"Yes!" Both Sheira and Kalami yelled at him.

"Get in there and clean!" Kalami ordered.

"Please don't tell me we have to clean the entire house." Kurama sighed and headed for the kitchen.

"You should! Look what you did to Kassy!." Sheira yelled and pointed at the sleeping cat-demon. "She's exhaused because she had to babysit you guys."

Everyone stared at Sheira. Their mouthes dropped to the ground when she patted Kassy's red and black tipped cat ears. "I'll make her some honey musterd chicken when she wakes up."

Kassy started to drool in her sleep. Kalami sweatdropped. "Look how spoiled she is. I guess it's my fault, huh?"

"Not just you. I did too." Sheira said and shurgged.

"Heh heh mama gets spoiled." Aishi said. She turned to Hiei "_Dada_ do _we _have to clean?" Aishi grabbed her 'sister's' arm and they both gave their best inccent smile.

"You will if you call me that again." He relied with a glare.

The guys' motuths dropped when they heard that. Their eyes started to twich when the girls walked out the front door.

When they took their eyes off the door Kalami and Sheira were standing there in camo uniforms. They smiled. They guys glupped. It was time for them to get to work with 2 'evil drill sarents' hounding them to do it.

Hiei smiled and lifted Kassy into his arms. "Make sure they clean it _spotless."_

His sister and friend gave the thumbs up sign.

Hiei smiled to himself and chuckled a little. 'They'll learn not to mess up _my _house!' He thought.

He carried his girlfriend to their room and layed her on the bed. He took off her lab coat, goggles, shoes, and socks. She curled into a ball. He smiled and covered her up.

He went back down to watch Kalami and Sheira torture the guys. He grabbed the video camera on his way out of the room. He smiled evilly. Oh sweet revenge!

End (for now)


End file.
